souless search
by blakmagevamp
Summary: formaly Alanna's search for a husban after George basically what the title says. when George dies Alanna is forced to marry again.. but to who? this is a completly different story then what every one else has written. hope you like.
1. grim deaths grip

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they are all Tamara Pierce unless I make them up then they're mine.

Summary: a what if story, what if for a un-thought of reason yet Alanna isn't married to George. Now 7 years later, she is unmarried and Jon, happily married to Thayet, pressures her to marry someone.

Authors note: wow! This story is the craziest of the stories ever and I have loads summing around in my head. If you've read my other story **_what happens when Alanna runs_** then you'll know the kind of crazy person I am. This story came to me well reading another fic, I forget the name too. Sorry. Anyways so tell me if you think it's too weird for me too continue. This is randomly off the top of my head and I've never written it down so it'll be long between uploads. Sorry. And no as much as I like Jon I think he's a prig and probably won't end up with Alanna, but maybe I'll be crazy enough to make it happen. No one knows what goes on in my head. Now that's I've wasted about 6 minutes of your time I'll start this insane idea.

Chapter 1

The dreadful news

Alanna picked up the letter she had dropped moments before and re-read its continents with tears trailing down her stubborn face. It can't be she thought over and over. He isn't allowed to be... No, she thought forcefully, it just can't be. He was here two days ago. He just left to sort out some things in Corus. George, my love, were are you? It isn't possible for you to have... to have... she broke down in tears refusing to even think the words.

Her children and friends found her on the floor crying her eyes out. Each of her family and friends also had tears rolling down there cheeks. But none as much as Alanna, her children tried to help her but they couldn't, after her friends tried to soothe out the pain by talking softly to her it had the opposite effect and left her weeping unashamed beside her bed. Finally Jon asked every one too leave and let Alanna rest, with his gift he made her sleep, it wasn't hard to push sleep in her mid for the weeping left her dreadfully tiered. Jon left to the sitting room to site with the others, they we're discussing in low voices the dreadful news. Jon joined the conversation and occasionally added his thoughts.

Hours later they were still whispering about it when Alanna stormed in and said loudly, "George is dead!" and left no doubt to cry again. When Thayet pressed her ear against the door she heard sobs.

The others, including Thom, Gary, Raoul, the 4 children, Thayet, Jon, my lord provost, Duke Braid, Myles and the Duke Naxson, decided to retired to there own rooms and rest for several hours.

Authors note: there the first chapter. I know its extremely short but I just wanted to get the basics out of the way. Oh1 and other then the fact that Thom in alive, I like him and there for kept him alive, this is the world after LR nothing except Thom has changed well again after the fact that George is dead.


	2. dreams

Chap 2

Creepy dream

7 years later

(Don't worry those 7 years we're boring u didn't miss anything)

I sat once again in the corner of the ball room, trying to avoid all male contact. It wasn't working; I had been asked to dance 3 times and had rudely refused all. What the hell do they think I am? God! This is a disaster, stupid Jon making me come to this ball; the prick even got me a dress. It was strapless with a low neckline, too low for my taste; it hugged my curves and flowed down, past my knees all the way to the floor. It was a light maroon color, gold sequins created a belt and outline of the neck. My hair fell slowly in banana curls to mid-back, and a sapphire gem necklace caressed my bare neck. I felt utterly disgusted, but apparently the males didn't. They voiced there opinions quite clearly, I shivered violently at the memory. God! don't these people have a life, other then talking to the courts females like this?

I had planned an escape root, I would grab a random knight from the floor take him to the gardens, wake him over the head so he fall unconscious then flee like there no tomorrow. A brilliant plan if ever I heard one, then again it is MY plan. Ok, now to choose the lucky idiot. I could ask the man with the light curly hair and bleu tunic or the dark skinned man that looks like he's from the desert. I'd go for the curly haired man, most people from the desert recognised me on sight. I was seconds away from making my move when some one tapped me on the shoulder. I turned catching myself before falling into a fighting stance. Yes? I inquired sweetly; hopefully I could just that this one out to the gardens. Then seeing it was Jon dropped the act and glared at him. He, being him smiled and asked if I was enjoying myself. I laughed aloud at the thought. "People actually have fun at these things? Wow! I didn't think it was possible." He shot a smirk at me before he looked around the room.

"Alanna" he said slowly. I raised an eyebrow to show I was listening.

"Well I know you've umm well been bored and all, having to stay here. And do think its best but well maybe it's time you found someone. It's been 7 years since George don't you think he'd have wanted you to be happy?" I shake my head, this again. Jon's been on to me about finding someone; he's dropped subtle hints and not so subtle hints. Now it's getting slightly annoying.

"Jon, why do u want me to find someone so badly, hum? I mean the whole plan in the first place was to not fall for anyone. Then look at me I am trying to balance two guys at once. It was just so… weird. And then George dies and you get married. The only guys I ever loved are both unavailable. I don't see the point in finding someone else, no one I find will ever be as brilliant as George or even you." With the last I parted not bothering to hide my escape. The conversation had not been to my liking. I didn't want to discuss my dead husband or my previous affiliations with Jon, all of which are long dead. I love him true but in a knight loves her king way. (A/n: I hope that made slight sense. I stopped trying to make complete sense a while a go. So hope you understand that.) I retired to my room; I was emotionally drained as well as physically. It's hard trying to avoid everyone at a ball. I would know I've done it several times. That night I dreamt of many things but my dream of George stood out like bold letters on a page of fine print. He was my reflection in a fountain were males surrounded me all wearing masks. When I tried to lift them away they wouldn't budge. I tried to run away but I was frozen on spot. Jon was the reflection next to George's and he kept mouthing unspoken words to me but I couldn't and probably wouldn't understand them. He materialised before me I tried to hide behind him but he moved out of the way with a sly grin and wiggled his finger at me. _What the hell does that mean_ I tried to say but only muffled words came out. Suddenly ever body wavered and I was spontaneously standing before the Great Mother. _Believe in thyself _she yells through my dreams so it reverberates several times. Great I try and say but it's muffled another cryptic message. All I need is a dancing bear to come out and propose to me. Luckily for my sanity that didn't happen, in it's stead George encircled me in his arms and said to my horror _you need love, you need life, and you need to move on._

I woke covered in thick layers of sweat. I ran straight to George's grave, clad in nothing but my sleeping garments. Whispering over and over again _you can't want this._ Several hours later as the sun rose in all it's brilliance and different hues, I trudged back to my sleeping chambers and collapsed on my bed, a single tear fell down my cheek as I realised what the nasty message meant. I didn't want that though. Could he be so cruel as to demand it of me?


	3. write heres something for u too read

a/n: hello everyone. I am really sorry for not updating my story, my computer broke down and I haven't been able to reinstall and writing programs. This is written from my friends computer. Hopefully the computer guy will be able to fix it soon. So I am just letting you know that I'll have another chapter up as soon as it's installed. But that's likely only ganna be in 2005, he he he, in about 4 days. XD


End file.
